


A Bit of Compassion

by ColieLox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColieLox/pseuds/ColieLox
Summary: Just a quick chance encounter between Luna and Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom during the Half-Blood Prince





	A Bit of Compassion

Luna simply could not ignore the muffled sobs that came from the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. Unlike everyone else, she did not incorrectly assume that it was just Moaning Myrtle. These sobs were different, as though whoever it was had tried to stifle themselves rather than cry freely as Myrtle would. Ever the clever Ravenclaw, Luna had figured that out rather quickly. 

Quietly, the blonde girl entered the bathroom to see who was in there. 

“Draco?” Luna asked with an ever-dazed look in her eyes. She had recognized his platinum blonde hair right away, although she had never spoken to him before. 

Startled, Draco spun around from the sink that he had been sobbing at and pointed his wand at the girl, a menacing look taking over his features. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you were in here.” She said, ignoring the threat that he had initially posed by turning his wand against Luna. She was crazy enough to not be afraid of the boy glaring daggers at her as he tried to reign in his tears.

“See to it that you don’t.” Draco hissed before making his way past Luna to the exit.

“You can’t go out like that. Everyone will know you’ve been crying.” Luna said in her usual sing-song tone and gently took hold of Draco’s arm to deter him from leaving.

“What’s it to you?” Draco growled and jerked his arm away from the girl. This wasn’t the first time he had suspected that she had some sort of a drug habit. How dare she have the nerve to touch him? And how dare she not be afraid when he threatened her so?

“I know you’re not usually very nice, but deep down I think you’re just like everyone else. Maybe you just need someone to show a bit of compassion when no one else thinks you deserve it.” Luna mused and began to wet a towel with cold water in the nearby sink.

Draco was dumbfounded, and didn’t really know how to respond. She was right, of course, but he didn’t want to admit that. He wished his feet to walk away but he found himself rooted to the floor. 

“My mother always washed my face with a cold towel when I would get upset enough to cry.” The dreamy-eyed girl explained as she began to wipe Draco’s tear-stained cheeks. She paid him no mind when he flinched away from the cold towel and scoffed at her.

It was obvious that there was no shaking the strange girl or her kind gesture, so Draco succumbed to allowing her to finish washing away his tears.

“That feels better, doesn’t it? Your eyes don’t look so puffy and your breath is more steady now.” 

Draco only nodded in response, baffled by the care that the crazy Loony Lovegood, of all people, was showing him. To his relief, she never asked him what was wrong or requested an explanation as to why he had been crying in the girl’s bathroom to begin with. He did, truthfully, feel slightly better for the moment, though a cold towel wouldn’t be enough to calm his anxiety over the task the dark lord had assigned to him. It would be the end of his life if he failed.

“I’ll come back in if the coast isn’t clear for you to leave just yet.” Luna said simply as she threw away the paper towel and left the bathroom with a small smile.

Draco waited for a good ten minutes, and was surprised to find that he spent that time wishing the lunatic of a girl would come back. He gave an indignant sigh when she never did return, and he left for the Room of Requirement so he could get back to work on mending the vanishing cabinet.


End file.
